Break
by Julstar
Summary: L'oubli est bien la seule chose que recherche Newt en cette triste soirée d'hiver... [Newtmas][OS]


Seul, dans une rue glaciale, il attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La musique énergique résonnait derrière les murs blancs de la bâtisse, et la lumière colorée filtrait à travers les volets fermés, contrastant avec l'obscurité de la rue. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à devenir insensible au froid qui régnait dehors en cette période hivernale et qui lui procurait de douloureuses sensations. Devant son visage meurtri par le gel, son souffle chaud créait un léger nuage de fumée, et cette vision ramena à ses pensées des souvenirs douloureux.

 _Elle_.

 _Elle_ , _Elle_ aimait fumer, la nuit, sur le balcon de leur petit appartement. _Elle_ aimait faire des volutes grises dans l'atmosphère glacée, _Elle_ aimait l'étouffer de son air vicié. _Elle_ riait quand il commençait à tousser devant _Elle_. Et son rire, si léger et pourtant si lourd de fumée, quand il venait s'abattre près de ses oreilles, lui procurait toujours un doux frisson.

Soudain, une porte vint se claquer juste devant ses yeux, laissant échapper un peu plus les puissantes basses de la maison, et le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Ses yeux embués papillonnèrent quelques secondes, puis un masque souriant et radieux vint prendre place sur son visage fatigué.

-Hey, Newt! Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Teresa aussi sera heureuse de te voir.

D'une accolade presque fraternelle, le jeune homme brun à la porte le salua, puis l'invita à entrer.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être là, le rassura-t-il. Par contre, t'aurais pu venir m'ouvrir plus vite, on se gèle dehors!

Ce trait d'humour, dit sur un ton léger, arracha un rire à l'hôte de la soirée. Il ne remarqua pas que quelque chose sonnait faux dans le comportement de son meilleur ami, que sa démarche semblait bancale, hésitante.

-Sonya n'est pas avec toi ?

Le masque se fissura un peu, mais très vite il reprit son rôle avec assurance.

-Non, elle était un peu malade, je lui ai dit de rester au lit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage inquiet de son ami. Dans quelques jours, ça ira mieux.

L'excuse sembla satisfaire Minho, qui s'effaça de la porte pour laisser passer Newt. D'un sourire presque franc, le jeune homme pénétra alors dans la maison. À l'intérieur, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà en train de danser, ou même de boire un énième verre, assis sur le canapé ou dans un coin par terre.

Sans mal il reconnut Teresa, la nouvelle petite amie de Minho, qui se défoulait sans complexe au milieu de la pièce. Ses cheveux châtains foncés volaient autour de sa tête, alors que Minho retournait lui prendre les hanches doucement pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Comme dans un flash, il se revit à la même place, posant lui aussi ses mains contre une peau blanche immaculée, se nichant contre _Elle_ sans faire attention au reste du monde.

La musique, poussée un peu plus fort, le rappela brusquement à la réalité. Ses pensées retournèrent à la fête, et son regard parcourut une nouvelle fois l'assistance. Quelques visages connus, d'autres qui n'étaient que des lointains souvenirs un peu flous et brumeux - sûrement des restes de soirées précédentes - et beaucoup d'inconnus. Minho, contrairement à lui, était très sociable et savait se faire des amis à tour de bras. Malgré cela, Newt n'était pas jaloux de la popularité de son ami, loin de là. Il aimait sa solitude, son cercle de connaissance restreint autour de quelques personnes de confiance, et son invisibilité dans les soirées comme celle-ci, où il n'était pas abordé toutes les deux secondes.

Une fille s'approcha de lui, les cheveux teints en violet, un verre déjà à moitié vide rempli d'une boisson alcoolisée dans la main. Elle essaya de lui parler, mais ses mots ne faisaient que passer ses lèvres et se perdaient dans la masse bruyante, n'atteignant jamais les oreilles de Newt. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire un effort de compréhension, et se contenta de promener ses yeux curieux sur son vis-à-vis. Non pas qu'il soit attiré par la jeune femme un peu extravagante qui tentait de lui parler, mais cela lui faisait au moins une distraction pour faire passer le temps durant sa soirée morne.

Son regard tomba alors sur les doigts vernis de rouge qui serraient le gobelet, et qui ne cessaient de tapoter contre le plastique de l'objet, dans un geste machinal et incontrôlé. Ça lui rappela alors les nombreux tics qu' _Elle_ avait, ceux qui le faisaient craquer devant ses manières si particulières et qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, ajoutant son étrangeté à ses nombreux charmes. Seulement, s'il était là ce soir, c'était principalement pour l'oublier, et il chassa ses pensées parasites comme il chassa la jeune femme d'un revers de la main, la poussant légèrement sur le côté pour se diriger vers les boissons.

La musique battait à ses oreilles, et sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser d'après lui. Comment faisaient tous ces gens pour résister à un tel volume ? L'alcool y aidait peut-être, et c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas arrivé assez tôt pour pouvoir être déjà assez saoul et profiter librement de la fête. Il se servit alors un premier verre, sans forcément faire attention à ce qu'il prenait. Il avait besoin d'oublier, de se laisser aller sans penser aux conséquences et au lendemain, qui allait sûrement être mouvementé.

Au bout d'une heure à observer la foule dans son coin, un gobelet rempli en permanence entre les lèvres, il se décida à enfin poser un pied sur la piste de danse. La musique endiablée ne résonnait plus à ses oreilles comme un vrombissement incessant et désagréable, et les notes lui paraissaient assez enjouées pour pouvoir se permettre de se déhancher sans craindre du ridicule. L'alcool l'aidait à se désinhiber, pour son plus grand bonheur en cette triste soirée.

Son corps fin bougeait maladroitement, comme à son habitude, et ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait mis tant de temps à rendre présentables s'étalaient maintenant dans une auréole singulière autour de son crâne. Sur sa peau blanche se reflétaient les prismes des différentes lumières, lui conférant une prestance énigmatique qui éloignait automatiquement tout ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur les gens autour de lui. Tous les regards se posaient sur lui, plus ou moins discrètement, et il était au centre d'une grande partie des conversations.

Soudain, sa bulle éclata brutalement. Quelqu'un avait enfin osé poser ses mains sur ses hanches, sa bouche sur sa nuque. Des lèvres remontèrent lentement vers son oreille droite, caressant sa peau quelque peu luisante sous la chaleur, tandis qu'il avait stoppé tout mouvement. Une certaine peur lui nouait la gorge, une angoisse que faisait naître en lui l'inconnu-e?- derrière lui.

-Salut… susurra une voix tiède tout près de son lobe.

Il la connaissait. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était _Elle_. Son cœur cessa tout battement, et l'épouvante saisit chacun de ses membres. _Elle_ ne pouvait pas être là. Si? Un frisson d'horreur le traversa à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne _pouvait_ pas la voir. De nouveaux spasmes le secouèrent doucement, alors que ses jambes se mettaient à faiblir.

Les mains glissèrent de ses hanches à son ventre plat, passant sous son fin t-shirt pour toucher sa peau pâle et transpirante dans l'atmosphère humide et surchargée de la fête. Dire que Newt avait peur était un euphémisme, il était paralysé par la crainte de ces doigts baladeurs sur son corps offert, par la frayeur que provoquait en lui cette bouche bien trop proche de son visage.

-Eh, lâche-le.

Son cerveau était tellement brumeux, envahi par l'alcool et l'angoisse, que Newt perçut à peine la chaleur qui s'éloignait de son corps. Quand une main familière se posa sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant, il reprit enfin son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir depuis quelques instants. Pourtant, il n'osait toujours pas bouger, par peur que cette bouche ne revienne à la charge, que de nouveau les mains se faufilent sous son t-shirt, que tout recommence.

-Tu peux partir maintenant ? S'il-te-plaît.

À sa gauche, Minho venait de prononcer ces mots salvateurs, tout en fixant son meilleur ami d'un drôle d'air. C'est alors qu'il vit surgir de son dos la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, qui s'éloigna d'eux en jetant un regard d'incompréhension au blond. Alors, ce n'était pas _Elle_ qui le caressait ainsi ? Ce n'était pas _Elle_ qui lui murmurait sensuellement à l'oreille ?

-Je dois sortir.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à bousculer tout le monde autour de lui, à se frayer à coups de coudes un chemin dans cette foule trop dense, sans se soucier de son ami qui courait à sa poursuite. Il avait eu peur d'un simple fantasme de son esprit, d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, et qui pourtant s'était transformée en un véritable monstre au creux de la nuit.

Après avoir déclenché quelques cris et reçu quelques insultes, il mit enfin les pieds dehors et respira une grande gorgée d'air glacial. Le froid s'insinua douloureusement dans ses poumons, piquant sa chair, et il accueillit avec joie la souffrance de la nuit d'hiver qui remettait en place ses pensées désordonnées.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Minho venait de se poster à ses côtés, le souffle court d'avoir dû batailler pour suivre son ami, un air inquiet peint sur son visage habituellement si insouciant. Newt s'en voulait de devoir cacher la raison de son mal être à celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, mais il savait pertinemment que cette fois, il ne pourrait rien pour lui. Sa présence était encore trop ancrée, trop enracinée partout dans son corps et ses pensées pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que lutter contre. _Elle_ le tuait à petit feu, il en avait conscience, mais il n'avait pas la volonté ou le courage de se sortir de son emprise.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je commençais à me sentir mal d'avoir trop bu, c'est tout.

Son excuse était sans valeur, et assez invraisemblable quand on le connaissait bien, mais Minho sembla satisfait de celle-ci -ou du moins il fit semblant de l'être, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les doigts de Newt s'agitèrent nerveusement.

-Je vais rentrer, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Déjà ?

-Ouais. Je me sens pas assez bien pour rester.

-Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagner alors, j'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dans cet état.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Minho s'engouffra de nouveau à l'intérieur. Un frisson secoua doucement Newt, qui hésitait à partir avant le retour de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de déranger quelqu'un pour simplement rentrer chez lui, mais il savait que s'il faisait faux-bond à Minho, celui-ci serait en colère contre lui. Et étrangement, il resta là, debout dans le froid, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ne se décidait pas à rentrer seul chez lui.

Pendant ces quelques minutes d'attente, Newt garda les yeux fermés pour éviter d'observer de nouveau la fumée qui s'échappait en longs filets de sa bouche, pour ne pas ramener ses pensées vers des penchants dangereux. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier l'espace d'une nuit, d'un instant, mais _Elle_ ne cessait de harceler son cerveau détraqué par le manque. _Elle_ était comme une drogue pour lui, et _Elle_ le savait, ne manquant ainsi jamais une occasion de s'amuser avec lui.

-Salut.

Un nouveau jeune homme avait surgi à sa gauche, surprenant Newt qui s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est Minho qui m'envoie. T'es Newt, c'est ça ?

Il avait des cheveux bruns impeccables, malgré la sueur et ses vêtements quelque peu froissés qui témoignaient de la folie de la soirée à laquelle il avait pris part.

-Moi c'est Thomas. T'es venu à pieds ?

-Taxi, répondit Newt d'un ton neutre.

-On peut prendre ma voiture alors.

D'un geste léger, il désigna un petit véhicule gris, garé de l'autre côté de la route. Sans même attendre la réponse du blond, il se dirigea alors tranquillement vers sa voiture. Sa quiétude imperturbable intriguait Newt, qui ne put s'empêcher de le fixer d'un air curieux. Le jeune homme s'étonnait du flegme dont Thomas semblait faire preuve en toute circonstance, mais aussi de son extraversion qui était un trait de caractère totalement étranger à Newt.

Après avoir traversé la chaussée, le brun s'attarda devant sa voiture, clés en mains. Tout en expliquant qu'il avait décidé de ne rien boire cette nuit-là, faisant ainsi de lui une des rares personnes aptes à conduire de la soirée, le brun ouvrit la portière conducteur. Puis il scruta Newt, qui était resté figé de l'autre côté de la rue, avant de lui demander.

-Bon, tu comptes venir ou rester planté là comme un piquet toute la nuit ?

Newt soupira. Au point où il en était dans sa vie, rien ne l'empêchait de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu recommandé par Minho.

-Alors, lança Thomas alors que le jeune homme blond prenait place à côté de lui, t'es le meilleur ami de Minho, c'est ça ? Je suis un ami d'enfance de Teresa, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'était pas encore rencontrés. Ils sont mignons ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, il a l'air parfait pour elle…

Et Thomas fit seul la conversation, tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture. Il ne se vexait pas le moins du monde que Newt ne lui réponde jamais, et restait enjoué malgré tout. Le blond lui avait simplement lâché son adresse du bout des lèvres, pour que son conducteur d'un soir puisse mettre en route le GPS.

D'un geste expert, Thomas sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et un briquet tout en conduisant de l'autre main.

-Ça te dérange pas si je fume un peu ?

Il ne se rendait pas compte que Newt ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, le regard fixé sur les rues qui défilaient à sa droite. Le blond profitait du vent froid qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres entre-ouvertes, venant secouer doucement les mèches qui s'éparpillaient sur son front, collées quelques minutes plus tôt sur sa peau blanche par la sueur de la fête.

Mais très vite, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une lueur orangée, et se décida enfin à tourner la tête pour observer les faits et gestes de son conducteur. Il vit alors la flamme qui dansait devant les yeux sombres de Thomas, se rapprochant doucement du bâton entre ses lèvres. Newt réalisa enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire et fut subitement pris de panique.

-Non ! Cria-t-il, alors qu'il saisissait vivement la cigarette pour la jeter par sa fenêtre.

-Eh, du calme ! Je savais pas que ça te dérangeait.

Les yeux de Newt reflétaient une certaine folie, qui sembla décontenancer Thomas. Les souvenirs affluaient à une vitesse folle sous son crâne, où dansait une fumée grise qui s'échappait de lèvres fantomatiques. Deux grands yeux noirs se distinguaient au milieu du nuage dense, deux abysses sombres qui semblaient vouloir tout engloutir.

Soudain, la voix de Thomas surpris Newt, le sortant de la torpeur malsaine dans laquelle il plongeait peu à peu et qui l'éloignait de la réalité.

-C'est que t'essayes d'arrêter ?

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. J'ai jamais commencé.

Le jeune homme brun le regarda d'un air étrange, puis haussa les épaules, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Quelques secondes après l'incident, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée entre les deux jeunes hommes, Thomas décida d'allumer la radio. Il voulait briser le silence qui venait brusquement de s'abattre entre eux, créant une atmosphère bien trop lourde pour sa petite voiture.

L'habitacle s'emplit alors d'un morceau de pop légèrement rétro, joué à la guitare. Les notes étaient douces, et contrastaient fortement avec les rythmes endiablés qui avaient emportés leurs corps lâches au milieu de la fête. Puis vint la voix de la chanteuse, claire et duveteuse, enveloppant tout le morceau d'une certaine tiédeur qui réchauffait les cœurs.

La musique avait quelque chose d'enivrant et, pris dans ce nuage cotonneux, Newt se mit à fredonner. C'était un chant presque inconscient, et les vibrations de sa voix franchissaient à peine la barrière de ses lèvres, comme un secret interdit qui s'échinait à vouloir sortir. Ses murmures étaient pourtant empreints d'une beauté certaine, et Thomas tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter le timbre léger de la voix du blond.

Néanmoins, Newt souffrait. Ce n'était pas la présence de Thomas qui le gênait -il avait même presque oublié le brun à ses côtés- mais autre chose de plus profond. Ses chuchotements étaient douloureux, oscillant entre peine et regrets, libérateurs et pourtant réprimés. Car _Elle_ n'aimait pas sa voix lorsqu'il chantait, _Elle_ la trouvait trop gracieuse, et reprochait alors à Newt de vouloir enlaidir son chant à _Elle_. Il n'ignorait pas pourtant que loin d' _Elle_ , loin de son regard et de sa voix, il pouvait tout oser. Il se savait libre, mais quelque chose l'empêchait toujours au fond de sa gorge de chanter à pleine voix.

Soudain, une troisième tonalité se joignit à celle de la chanteuse et à celle à peine audible de Newt. Une voix plus rauque, moins juste aussi, mais qui n'en avait pas honte. Et cette voix, partagée lors d'un morceau, ne voulait pas faire taire celle de Newt, mais simplement l'entendre plus fort.

À cette révélation, le blond fut pris d'un élan étrange, un sentiment qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Le plaisir de chanter ? Il ne savait pas réellement, mais c'était agréable. Peu à peu, son chant se fit plus marqué, plus affirmé, rejoignant celui de Thomas en oubliant les contraintes qu'il s'imposait inconsciemment.

La musique adoucit les mœurs, c'est un fait, mais elle ouvre aussi les cœurs. Et, en cet instant où le morceau prit fin, où leurs voix s'éteignirent dans un dernier souffle, les joues de Newt étaient striées de traces humides, et ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Doucement, sans un mot, Thomas stoppa alors sa voiture sur le bas-côté. Il se tourna ensuite vers Newt, qui sanglotait tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard qui pesait sur lui. Les gestes du brun étaient hésitants devant la détresse de son passager. En fond, comme la bande-son d'un film des années cinquante, la radio diffusait maintenant un vieux morceau de jazz.

Avec délicatesse, Thomas prit alors le jeune homme en pleurs dans ses bras. Son silence en cet instant était d'or pour Newt, qui laissait ses souvenirs douloureux s'épancher sur l'épaule qui lui était offerte, sans avoir d'explications à fournir en retour.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent dans cette position, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cherche à briser cette étreinte, par pudeur ou par gêne. Cette chaleur humaine qui était offerte à Newt le rassurait, calmait ses pleurs, lui offrait un échappatoire à ses pensées tortueuses. L'oubli qu'il avait tant cherché, il le trouvait dans les bras de Thomas, qui acceptait sa douleur sans en savoir la cause.

Puis, à la fin du morceau, Newt se recula un peu, mettant un terme à leur étreinte consolatrice. Ses larmes étaient désormais taries, bien que son visage restait pâle sous les pleurs qui avaient dévalé ses joues.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Thomas lui renvoya un sourire, qui réchauffa un peu le coeur du blond. Thomas était, aux yeux de Newt, un être vraiment à part. Jamais quelqu'un – et surtout pas un inconnu – ne lui avait témoigné ce genre d'attention, sans rien connaître et sans exiger en retour. C'était… presque étrange. Et tellement différent de ce qu'il avait connu avec _Elle_.

Après avoir remis le contact, Thomas conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à chez Newt. Pendant les quelques minutes de trajet qu'il leur restait, une conversation légère s'installa, tournant principalement autour du couple que formait Teresa et Minho, leur seul véritable point commun. D'un accord tacite, aucun d'eux ne revint sur ce qui venait de se produire, et peu à peu les yeux rouges de Newt s'apaisèrent pour être finalement remplacés par un maigre sourire qui écornait ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de conduite tranquille, ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble.

-C'est là.

Sans savoir ce qu'allait faire Thomas, une fois sa mission accomplie, Newt sortit de la petite voiture grise. Il entendit avec surprise – ou joie ? - le moteur s'arrêter, et une deuxième portière claquer. Sans se retourner, il passa le digicode et entra dans le bâtiment. Avec un sourire réprimé, il constata que le jeune homme brun le suivait. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, et s'engagea dans les escaliers, jusqu'au troisième étage.

Au fur et à mesure que les marches s'effaçaient sous ses pas, une sensation étrange monta en Newt. De l'appréhension ? Du désir ? Pas physique bien sûr, mais une certaine excitation le prenait alors que la porte de son appartement se dévoilait sous leurs yeux. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps que personne à part _Elle_ n'était venu chez lui, et _Elle_ y était encore partout, présente dans chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque détail qui en faisait en réalité non pas l'appartement de Newt, mais _Son_ appartement.

Alors, qu'allait-il s'y passer ?

Perdrait-il encore les pédales, ou Thomas changerait-il les choses ?

Parce que le brun l'ignorait encore, mais en observant Newt, en s'intéressant à lui, en écoutant ses pleurs, en lui parlant, il avait permit au jeune blond de réaliser son souhait le plus cher : _L_ 'oublier. Durant quelques minutes, le temps de rallier son immeuble, Newt avait tout effacé de sa mémoire, pour se concentrer uniquement sur la voix de Thomas qui le berçait. Et cet oubli momentané n'avait pas de prix aux yeux de Newt.

Alors, peu importait ce qui allait se passer derrière cette porte.

Peu importait qu' _Elle_ soit toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit, à jouer avec ses sentiments.

Peu importait qui était Thomas en réalité, un brun insouciant ou un jeune homme totalement différent.

Peu importait le reste du monde, qui en cet instant se trouvait à mille lieues d'eux.

Tout se jouait à cet instant, et rien n'importait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Thomas entra dans la vie de Newt.


End file.
